staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8:25 Program dnia 8:30 Idziemy z wigilią 9:00 Świąteczna niespodzianka 9:20 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" (1) - film prod. kanadyjskiej wg. powieści L. Montgomery, 1985 10:30 Wiadomości 10:35 "Złoto" (1) "Śladami Jacka Londona" - serial dok. prod. włoskiej 11:15 Powitanie z Poznania: "Dziadek do orzechów" - fragment baletu w wyk. Polskiego Teatru Tańca pod kierunkiem Ewy Wycichowskiej 11:25 Pozdrowienia ze świata - relacje korespondentów TP z przygotowań świątecznych w stolicach europejskich 11:40 Świat wielkiego sportu 12:20 Prezenty pod choinkę 12:25 "Wigilia u przyjaciół" - widowisko poetyckie 12:45 "Narodziny" - widowisko poetyckie 13:00 "Wielkopolski stół wigilijny" - widowisko publicystyczne 14:15 "Leśna ballada" - widowisko poetyckie dla dzieci i młodzieży 14:35 "Janka" (14) - serial prod. Polsko-RFN 15:10 Pozdrowienia z Wiednia 15:15 "Panna dziedziczka" - serial prod. brazylijskiej 16:50 Wigilijne posłanie 17:00 Prezenty pod choinkę - wigilia u prezydenta 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 "Maleńka miłość" - kolędy w plenerach wieczornego Poznania śpiewa Eleni 17:50 Prezenty pod choinkę 17:55 "Opłatki polskie" - widowisko poetyckie Teatru Nowego w Poznaniu 18:20 "Kolędować małemu..." - kolędy i pastorałki śpiewają Halina Frąckowiak, Irena Jarocka i inni 19:00 Wieczorynka: "Kubuś Puchatek" 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Homilia prymasa Polski - kardynała Józefa Glempa 20:25 [http://www.filmweb.pl/film/3+hommes+et+un+couffin-1985-139927 "Trzej mężczyźni i dziecko"] - francuska komedia obyczaj. 22:05 Wigilie polskie - program poetycko-muzyczny 23:05 W sercach otucha - Włodzimierz Korcz zaprasza - kolędy śpiewają A.Zaucha, H.Frąckowiak, A.Majewska 23:35 Concerto grosso - na Boże Narodzenie gra orkiestra kameralna PRiTV pod dyrekcją Agnieszki Duczmal 23:55 Pasterka z Watykanu Program 2 9:55 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 10:30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Trzej mężczyźni i dziecko" - francuska komedia obyczajowa, 1985 12:10 Powitanie 12:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12:30 Kino familijne: "Autostrada do nieba": "Samotny" - serial prod. USA 13:20 Royal Albert Hall - koncert fundacji na rzecz dziecka 14:20 100 pytań do Andrzeja Stelmachowskiego 15:00 Ulice polskie - program publicystyczny 15:30 Benefis Ireny Santor 16:20 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: Wędrówki ludów nad Pacyfikiem (8) - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 17:30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19:00 W labiryncie - świąteczne spotkanie z twórcami serialu 19:30 Kolędy Lutosławskiego - śpiewa Jadwiga Rappe 19:50 Utwory Artura Malawskiego gra Sławomir Dobrzański 20:00 "Żyłam sztuką... słynne Toski o sobie i swym wzorze" - film muzyczny prod. RFN 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 Adam - film o twórczości Adama Myjaka 22:10 "Wojna i pamięć" (17) - serial prod. USA 23:00 Komentarz dnia 23:05 Akademia wiersza: Brata Franciszka Narodzeniowa przypowieść - Jerzy Weintrcub BBC1 8.35 The Day I Met The Queen 9.15 Pilgrimage to Christmas 10.00 The Driving Force Snow Special 11.00 The Return of the Pink Panther 12.50 Cartoon Three Little Pups 13.00 News Summary 13.05 Joy to the World 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Labyrinth 16.35 Beasts of the Field 17.05 Hearts of Gold 17.50 The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader: 6 18.20 News 18.35 Songs of Praise Celebrates Christmas at Warwick Castle 19.15 Telly Addicts 19.45 Ever Decreasing Circles 21.10 News 21.25 Legal Eagles 23.20 Midnight Mass of the Nativity 0.20 Love Story 2.00 Weather 2.05 Closedown BBC2 7.30 Playbus The Tent Stop 7.50 Barney 7.55 Is That a Fact? 8.10 Santa's Pocket Watch 8.35 Umbrella Christmas Special 8.50 Follow That Sleigh 9.15 Corners 9.30 Visionaries 9.55 Blue Peter Omnibus 10.45 Maid Marian and Her Merry Men 11.10 Boxpops 11.50 The O Zone 12.10 Animation Now 12.15 Films for the Family: Bush Christmas 13.40 One in Four 14.10 Concert Trilogy 15.00 A Rose for Winter 16.00 Tales from Hoffnung 16.15 Fred Astaire 17.05 It's Garry Shandling's Christmas Show 17.30 The Spirit of Christmas 18.30 Riding the Dog 19.20 Vespers in Venice 21.10 Relatively Speaking 23.00 Viva Leone! 23.40 Viva Leone! Once upon a Time In the West 2.25 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Programmes 6.00 Hallelujah! 6.30 Flight Over Spain 7.00 Australian Beautfiul Gardens 7.30 Box Office Weekly 8.00 David the Gnome 8.30 Christmas Box 9.00 Dennis 9.25 Follow That Star 10.25 Starlight Serenade 10.35 The Batman 10.55 Christmas Fairytale 11.05 Film: Road to Utopia 12.45 Air Pirates of the Outback 12.55 The Wall 13.00 Fish People 14.00 Anne of Green Gables 15.50 Star of Bethlehem 16.10 Cinderella 17.55 News 18.00 American Football 19.00 Desert Orchid: Living with the Legend 20.00 To Hell With the Devil 21.00 One Hour with Jonathan Ross 22.00 American Football. Chicago Bears v San Francisco 49ers and Los Angeles Raiders v New York Giants 23.30 Film: Julia 1.40 Film: Monkey Business 3.05 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku